1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to timing systems and more particularly pertains to a new timing system for allowing a user to prevent damage, injuries, and even deaths related to electric ranges.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of timing systems is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,909,565 describes a device/system for setting the time that an oven is to start and stop heating. Another type of timing systems is U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,420 having an automatic safety switch apparatus for interrupting power to an electrical appliance.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that is superior to the above mentioned and has certain improved features. A new invention is needed to fulfill the need of being able to control the level of heat provided as well as the duration of time needed to an appliance.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by allowing a user to adjust the temperature and duration of time for both the oven and the heating elements located on the appliance top.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new timing system that would prevent waste of energy and food.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new timing system that would also prevent young, unattended children from being injured as a consequence of playing with the controls of the appliance, inadvertently turning it on, and being buried by contact with its heating elements or related surfaces.
To this, the present invention generally comprises a control means that is operationally coupled to a heat-emitting device of the oven and a heat-emitting device of each of the burners for turning the heat-emitting devices on or off. A temperature selection means is operationally coupled to the control. A plurality of heat level selection means is operationally coupled to the control means for selectively choosing a desired relative heat level for each of the burners. A plurality of timing means is operationally coupled to the control means for selectively turning the heat-emitting devices off after a pre-selected amount of elapsed time. Each of the timing means is associated with one of the heat-emitting devices. The selected heating emitting device may be turned on for a selected amount of time by the timing means and are turned off by the timing means when the selected amount of time is expired.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.